


Nothing is Wrong

by The_Golden_Trashcan_TM



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: enjoy y'all, iiiiiit's angst baby!!, this is just plain ole angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 19:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21361102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Golden_Trashcan_TM/pseuds/The_Golden_Trashcan_TM
Summary: Patton confronts his parents about secrets they've been keeping.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Nothing is Wrong

Patton was tired today. Of course, lately, he was tired every day. He knew he should have done a better job hiding it. He knew that his dads would ask, but he just couldn’t bring himself to put on a happy face. He just didn’t have it in him.

So, at dinner when Logan looked at him and asked, “**You’re never this quiet, what’s wrong?**”, Patton looked at Virgil in an attempt to get him to change the subject, he only looked at Patton, awaiting his answer.

“I’m just tired. I didn’t sleep much last night.”

Loga frowned. “You went to bed rather early, if I recall correctly.”

“You said yesterday that you were tired too,” Virgil said, pushing his plate away. “That’s why you went to bed early. What’s happening, Patton?”

“It’s nothing.” Patton shoveled food into his mouth, trying to get them to take the hint. He didn’t want to talk he was just tired. So, so tired and—well, he didn’t want to admit it. If he admitted what else he was feeling, even to himself, it’d make it all the more real.

“Patton,” Logan said gently, dragging his plate away. “If you keep eating that fast, you’ll choke.”

“Yeah, and eating isn’t going to be able to get you to avoid this conversation.”

“I’m just tired. I’m growing or something.”

Virgil smiled. “You’re terrible at lying, Pat.”

Patton crossed his arms. “I’m probably not lying.” He sunk into his chair a scowl firmly set on his face. What would it take for them to leave him alone?

“You know we only ask because we care—”

“No, you don’t!” The words tumbled out of Patton’s mouth before he could stop them, yelling into his dads’ faces. He could take a lot, but he couldn’t take lies. “If you cared you wouldn’t lie to me!”

Logan’s hand retracted as Patton stood, his chair scraping over the floor. It was hard to Patton to discern what he was thinking, but he knew from experience Logan was going over everything he might have done recently. He wasn’t going to find it though. It was so ingrained into their lives that he wouldn’t know.

Logan looked at Virgil, who seemed to be wincing from Patton’s yell, but Patton couldn’t bring himself to care. “If you cared you wouldn’t keep secrets! You’re always saying that we can’t keep secrets, but neither of you have told me anything about myself!”

“Patton, please lower your voice. You know that Virgil doesn’t like when people yell.”

“It’s fine, Logan.” Virgil took a deep breath and looked calmly at Patton. “What secrets have you we kept from you?”

There was something building inside of Patton. Anger that he had pushed further and further down in an attempt to make it look like everything was okay. Like he wasn’t being tricked everyday of his like while he was here.

He let out a shriek so loud it hurt his own ears, but there was no other way he could let his anger and sorrow. He turned, his chair falling heavily to the ground, his parents—no not his parents, he refused to think of them as that anymore—yelling his name as he ran.

Out the back door and into the woods that littered behind his house, he ran. He didn’t know where he was going, only that he couldn’t go back. Not right now. Not while their betrayal was so fresh in his mind. He thought that could love him. He thought that maybe they could care about him despite his differences.

But obviously they couldn’t. They couldn’t see the kid he was and how much he just wanted to be loved. And if they couldn’t, then he wasn’t sure anyone could.

Patton wouldn’t have to be on his own. Again. But that was fine, he was used to it by now.

He was used to a lot of things by now.


End file.
